Iris Volturi
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: On a trip to Italy, Iris and her best friend Dina are met with to very unlikely men.
1. Chapter 1

Iris Reid has always been seen as odd. She was born into a more than just a little conservative town where a free spirit could be seen as a problematic or troublesome trait on a person, especially when the town she lives in is so close minded and conservative. She wished that even though she is somewhat unique that the people of the town she grew in would be at least descent enough to keep their comments to themselves. Apparently some thought that they were to good for that. There are rumors that even her parents held a grudge against her, no one knows why though since a parent should love their children no matter what but that is another story/topic. Iris is for the most part a quiet and shy girl, she never did much socializing knowing that most would pick on her due to her being unique.

She adores reading, the freedom it offers and the peace that washes over her is indescribable. She also loves to write. She loves how she can create her own world and be a part of it like she was truly the princess of a very important king that went on an adventure and found her knight in shining armor to save her from a life of servetude to the husband chosen for her by her parents. She is fond of going to far off places for inspiration and perhaps to find someone who will lover her unique free spirit.

"If only life were like the stories she reads about and the stories she writes," she sighed closing her laptop where it was on her lap.

Iris is a 22-year old college student that just recently signed up for a trip across Italy with her best (and only) friend Dina. Dina like Iris has that unique streak to her but she hides it better than Iris does. But unlike Iris, Dina is not quiet nor shy, she is the sort of girl that never stays quiet when she knows that something is not right.

"What are you going on about?" Dina asked as she entered the bedroom they were sharing for the night.

Iris looked up from where she was on the bed and shrugged saying, "The fairy tales I wish we're my life."

Dina nodded in understanding as she went to sit next her friend.

"I know what you mean but maybe we can find our own fairytales while we're in Italy?" Dina said giving the suitcases that were by the door a pointed look.

Iris nodded but she would not hold her breath. The few men that had the courage to ask her out had made it quite clear that she is 'undatable.' Apparently, she is a bit too "outthere" for any of them.

Dina saw the look on Iris' face and said, "Hey chin up, we'll find someone."

Iris nodded and pulled the bed sheets and waited for Dina to turn out the light.

* * *

They had arrived at our hotel dead tired despite the full night of sleep the night before, they had to admit that even if they slept during the flight it still gave them jetlag due to not being comfortable and the interruptions coming from the intercom and the flight attendants. When they woke up they were sure that it was time for dinner.

"So do you wanna go the hotel restaurant or go hit a restaurant around the area?" Dina asked as I came out of the bathroom.

"Let's go to a cafe. That way we get can get somewhat familiar with the area," Iris said slipping on her favorite pair of dark wash jeans and navy blue t-shirt.

She always loved the idea of going to cafes or surrounding restaurants when visiting foreign countries. It's her way to get used to the new atmosphere as well as get well aquainted with her surroundings. Dina was a bit more laid back and prefered to stay indoors and and play on her playstation all day.

Dina rolled her eyes and pulled her hoodie over her head and pushing her PSP and waited for Iris by the door holding her bag in one arm and slinging her own on her shoulder.

"Why am I still surprised that you want to go out?" She asked as they made our way out of the elevator to the front desk.

"Mi scusi, sto cercando i ristoranti della zona?" Iris asked the kind concierge.

The conciege nodded and gave them directions to a pizzeria that was close to Volterra as well as gave us a map of the city.

They nodded their thanks and began the trek up to the pizzeria. Tomorrow they would definetly go around Tuscany more.

"What do you think of the place so far Dee?" Iris asked as they neared the pizzeria. And as Iris looked around the area she could see that the street kept going to the plaza that was on the map.

Dina gave a happy and excited smile as she leaned back on her chair patting her belly and said, "I did say it was going to be fun right? And with good food as this how could I not love it. Damn I'm gonna miss this place when it's time for us to go home."

Iris flinched at that knowing the this type of freedom would not come easily to them again when they returned back home. She shook her head and defiantly answered, " Don't think about that yet Dee, we just got here and you're thinking about when we have to leave? Don't think about what will happen at the end of the trip. We'll think about it when we get there."

Dina nodded and held up her soda cup for them to toast, "To freedom and hot Italian men!"

Iris nodded and touched her cup against Dina's.

They went back to theirr hotel and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, despite having slept most of the day away.

* * *

They woke up resonable early the following morning and ate breakfast in the hotel. After breakfast they made their way through the city and the hidden nooks and cranies that were interwined with history itself. Iris was fascinated by the traditional and country scenery and wished she could stay here. Here there is peace and beauty and adventure. Back home there are restrictions, judgment, hate, alianation...For both her and Dina, she didn't want that for a life.

As they breathed in the fresh smell of the country Dina noticed that Iris was right, the here and now matter.

_'Maybe thinking of a more permanent residence here would not be a bad idea,'_ thought Dina with a small smile.

As they continued their day of exploration they found themselves looking around the plaza and noticed that most of the people there were wearing red cloaks. That's when the heard it...

"Follow me for the tour!" An angelic like voice yelled.

Iris and Dina followed until they were met with a large group following the voice.

"Welcome to Volterra everyone I hope you enjoy our tour of the more ancient world," she said as she began to walk towards an ancient castle.

Iris and Dina looked at their surroundings as they walked down a darkened hall towards a brightened room where three men sat upon thrones. Iris felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand at soon got the feeling that something bad was going to happen, but as she heard the door close behind them she knew that it was to late to do anything. The man in the middle started to say something but she tuned him out as she noticed the cloaked figures emerging from behind the pillars. She got on her knees and closed her eyes and waited for whatever danger was in the room to take over her.

Dina noticed what Iris had done and got down on her knees as well and nudged Iris questioningly. When Iris gave her the answer she subtly looked around the room and noticed that what Iris had said had some truth in it. Dina too got on her knees and closed her eyes to wait. As they waited Dina reached for Iris' hand as a silent goodbye and I love you, and together they waited for whatever danger was in the room to attack.

They closed their eyes tighter as they heard the people around them start screaming. What surprised them both immensely was that they weren't touched or attacked in any way.

Iris risked a peak and was met with the red eyes of...

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Rate and Review PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

** MegMeg, alexma, fantasylover3498, Dreammoon and Katie89005 for their support =).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Iris was shocked to see such vividly _red _eyes looking at her. The man in front them must've been over six foot four inches in height! But again what scared her the most was the fact that he has red eyes _RED_! She was about to say something when the man with white hair stood from his throne and in the blink of an eye had her by the neck and her feet off the ground. Air quickly left her lungs as she heard raised voices coming from the room, her last thought before she passed out was the hope the Dina was alive.

* * *

Back In the thrown room

"How could you do that to her Caius!?" Marcus said as he threw Caius across the room.

"How could _I_!? Could _you_ not kill her as is customary while feeding?" Caius yelled back getting ready to strike back._  
_

Marcus crouched low ready to pounce on Caius. Aro looked on with a mix of interest and curiosity. What had Marcus seen in his bond sight that made him defend those women so profoundly?

"Marcus," Aro called.

Marcus snapped out of his angry stupor and walked over to Aro and offered his hand.

Aro's eyes widened as he saw the mating bonds between Marcus and one of the humans. What surprised him most was the fact that the other human seemed to have ties in Volterra also. How extraordinary!

"Peace Caius, Marcus was right to save her the way he did. After all she is his mate," Aro said with kind gentleness in his voice.

Marcus then remembered second woman. They had forgotten to take her with the first! Marcus walked up to Dina carefully unfolding her from the floor and picked her up. Marcus left the room with dazed Dina in his arms without as much as a pardon. Caius on the other hand was seething. Marcus' mate was a _human_! And who knows who the second woman's mate is.

"Mate!?" Cauis said when Marcus left the room. He really wasn't looking to get is ass kicked by Marcus a second time.

Aro smiled and nodded saying, "Yes! isn't it wonderful?"

Aro was positively ecstatic with Marcus having finally found a second mate. This means that he will have the chance to enjoy life again and see the world like he was planning to. Aro had somewhat mellowed down some after he had killed Dydime. What could have mellowed him down some? Guilt. He is now forever living with the guilty conscience of being his biological sister's death as well as for the exile he had put Marcus in. Of course, Aro never told a soul that he was the one that had killed Dydime, or so he thinks.

In truth Marcus and pretty much the entire coven knew of Aro's caused nearly all the coven to not trust in him as they used to, now when Aro makes a command the Guard go to Marcus or Cauis to confirm the order. Marcus at first could not believe what he had witnessed Aro do to his own flesh and blood. But when word spread that Aro was more focused on power than anything else then...anything said about Aro could be believed, even if what was told was untrue. Aro does not know that his coven knows of him killing his sister. To sum it all up, Aro is a sheep in the middle of a wolf pack (no pun intended).

Marcus made his way to the room they had put Iris in and set Dina on the bed next to her. He then moved to the seat close to the balcony and began to play they waiting game.

* * *

Caius was done playing fool to the likes of Aro. But at the same time wanted to support Marcus for his newfound mate. In reality, he was happy that Marcus had found a second chance. He was happy to see that miracles still exist in this day and age and that there was still something left in this world to believe in. But Aro...Aro is a different story when it comes to Caius. There was a time when Caius would have laughed in anyone's face if they told him that Aro was a corrupt king. Now though, he knows that Aro is corrupt, he spends his time holding back his instinct to kill him every time he is in the same room as him. Because one way or another...Aro is going to pay for what he did to Dydime.

And the wives...well let's say that they have had a plan set for a few centuries now.

* * *

In Iris and Dina's Room

Iris began to stir and the first thing she noticed was that the bed was too comfortable to be from _any _hotel, and the sheets were as soft as silk. Iris felt her stomach do flip flops and fought not to throw up all over the room. Slowly but surely she opened her eyes and was met with the top of the canopy bed and the same pair of red eyes that had saved her. Iris noticed that he seemed to be deep in thought because he was not looking at her or seemed to notice that she had just woken up.

She managed to sit up and put her feet on the cold stone floor without having her stomach doing somersaults. But before she made another move she was met with Marcus kneeling in front of her a kind smile marring his features.

"Good morning my Lady," he said with a curt nod of his head.

Iris gave him small giggle and said, "Good morning...although I am nobody's lady kind sir."

Marcus gave her one of his own chuckles and stood holding his hand out for her to take.

Iris took his hand and nodded her thanks.

"Oh, where are my manner! My name is Marcus?" Marcus said directing Iris to where the on suite bathroom is.

"I'm Iris, pleased to meet you," Iris said with a curt nod of her head.

"Here is the restroom, I left you a couple of dresses in there for when you are ready to come out," Marcus said with a smile on his face.

Iris nodded and proceeded to begin her morning ritual. What Iris did not count on was the splendor that is the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! **


End file.
